A Love Lost and A Love Found
by katsumiful
Summary: Rejection is a painful thing, one that takes time to move on. "Am I making the right choice?" He asked, a little hurt in his words. But you can learn from rejection, by moving on and forgetting the past. But... what else is hidden within?
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Lost and A Love Found**

** Chapter 1: Rejected**

* * *

_Prolouge_

Rejection.  
Rejection was a painful thing, that could only be described as a disturbing and upsetting situation. The cold words that flew out of her mouth like wind calling the breeze that gently blew over the Sahara.

Her bitter words and attitude had harmed his heart, forcing him to speak coldly out of emotion and anger. He had tried for years to gain the young, beautiful lioness but everyone told him she'd hurt him with her sternness - and they were right.  
The disturbed and troubled lion lumbered up the small perch and into his favorite spot for thinking. He let out a sigh before hugging himself tight, pressing his eyes until his felt warm tears drifting out of them. His stomach ached and twisted, his mind replayed the whole hurtful situation.

_"I don't love you," she spat coldly, turning away from him and swishing her tail arrogantly as she pranced off._

The lion shivered at that thought.

"Moyo!" A voice cooed. The bushes shook, and his ears perked up with curiosity. "Moyo! Come on, where are you?!"

He rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice. The voice of his younger sister, Neema. She had always known of his hiding spot, and she would never forget it. The distant call got louder.

"I'm here!" yelled Moyo, annoyed and standing up. She found her older brother and looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"Thought I'd find you here," she admitted. "Kweli told me what happened and..."

"I don't want to talk about it! I didn't _ask _to talk about it, nor did I ever ask for company. Now please," he snarled, telling her to back off. He collapsed to the ground again, angry and was now feeling hot. Moyo was guilty for yelling at his sister, but when everyone told him it was going to be okay, he wandered how many times someone would say it before he actually believed it.

"Moyo..." his sister insisted, nuzzling him gently. "...It's bad, but you don't have to be so mean." She gave him one last look before running off, back to the pride.

The bush began shaking again and Moyo began to get irritated.

"I told you to leave me alone, Neema!"

A male, the same age as Moyo, appeared with a smile on his face. "Is that what you call me, now?" he joked, chuckling. "I heard what happened and I know what you're doing to others. You have people who love you, Mo. Don't push them away so you can stay in that cold shell." he soothed, sitting down.

Moyo could only look at his paws, feeling ashamed. His friend was right, he was pushing people away because of his anger. But no-one understood how annoying it was to actually be reminded several times.

"I know... I just... It's annoying." he inquired. "What do I do, Kweli?"

"There's plenty of other lionesses, Mo. But that's up to you. Your sister has caught my eye though..." he admired. "She's beautiful, her laughs just chill me out!"

Moyo looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Dude, she's one season younger than you!"

"Whatever, Let's just go back to the pride."

The two males hopped down, and began the long walk back to their pride.

* * *

_ **Chapter 1: Rejection **_

_A Year Later..._

It was a hot sunny day in the Sahara. The lionesses were too lazy to go hunting, but their hunger got the better of them. They slinked away into the shallows of the Sahara desert. Whilst the lionesses were hunting, the three males in the pride were learning how to fight, for one day they would have to leave and challenge another pride once driven out by their fathers. The dominant males were old, which had its benefits in some ways - experience was one. But there were also flaws; they could not fight as well as the younger males that were still in their prime.

Kweli had no trouble facing his opponent, but Moyo was facing some difficulties. Kiburi walked over to his son, whispering in his ear:

"Moyo, the key thing here is to aim at his weak spot. Which spot looks the weakest? Ask that question to yourself." the elder commanded, watching his son fight with determination.

_"Which spot looks the weakest?" _Moyo questioned frantically in his mind, unable to bare the fact that he was weaker than his opponent. Most would believe Neema was stronger than Moyo, even if she was the youngest.

After hours of training, the males were sweating and were ordered to take a break. Kweli and Moyo sat under a shady tree, talking and panting. Not long after, the huntresses returned and that included Neema, who could only stare at the meat. As soon as the meat was placed on the sandy ground, the competition for food began between the pride.

Males galloped as fast as possible, but they would _always _get food as they ate first. Following them were the lionesses, then the adolescents and cubs who only ate scraps and bones. It took ages to finish the meal as it was the biggest meat the lionesses had caught that week. Neema lay on her back, gnawing on a bone whilst talking to some of her friends.

"Is your brother okay? He looks worried about Kumjali..." asked one of Neema's closest friends.

"Yeah, especially since she admitted she hated him." added another, feeling sorry for Moyo.

"Oh come on, Imara, Huduma, that was over a year ago," said Neema, seeming laid-back.

Imara and Huduma looked at each other with confused expressions. "I guess you're right," they both said in unison, before glaring over to Kumjali.

* * *

Moyo walked over to his mother, Thamani, and nuzzled her tenderly.

"How's my little cub?" she joked, after pulling away from the nuzzle with a smile.

"Mom!" Moyo complained in embarrassment. "I'm not a cub,"

"You'll always be _my _cub, hun." Thamani insisted, walking over to the lounging lionesses. "How was your training?"

"It was... all right, I guess. Father just said I need a little more practice to be perfect," he noted, sitting down next to the elder.

After speaking for a while with his mother, Moyo decided to spend time with Kweli, Neema, Imara and Huduma at the waterhole. They lapped up tongue-fulls of water to quench their thirst then stayed and played around in the grass for a while.

"You see that?" Kweli asked Neema mischievously. Neema looked over to find a small impala, un-guarded by the rest of the herd.

"Oh, I see it. I bet I can hunt it better than you! Lions are too exposed." Neema teased, chuckling.

"Oh, so we're too _exposed_, huh?" Kweli challenged, moving slowly towards the impala. "We'll see about that." he whispered.

The lion leapt forward with a quiet roar, chasing the impala. But unfortunately, the impala had noticed the exposed lion, and began to gallop around and panick like an imbecile. Kweli had missed his chance, and unfortunately lost the bet he made with his crush. He sulked as he walked back.

"Where's the carcass?" Neema teased, pawing his nose.

"..." Kweli didn't respond but instead pulled on a grudge and collapsed to the ground, making Neema chuckle. She ran her body under his chin before he could lie down, bringing his complete attention her. Neema only meant it as a friend and mocking attitude, of course. But Kweli had taken it the wrong way and tried to mount her.

"Kweli, stop! I'm not ready for that yet! We're not even committed." she inquired, scratching him on the nose. The dazed male shook his head before chuckling nervously.

"Hehe, sorry," he apologized, going completely red.

Moyo was lounging around with Imara and Huduma, talking and expressing his feelings and anxiety. Most of this was about his rejection, which he had not forgotten - even if it was over a year ago.

"Just forget her, Moyo. She took advantage of you. She's not pregnant, right?" asked Imara, feeling confident.

"No," said Moyo, coldly. "But she's more likely to get seduced by some other seducer."

"Even better if, pal," added Huduma. "She doesn't deserve such a lion."

"You think?"

"We know," said the females in unison.

* * *

After spending hours at the waterhole, the lions decided to head back as it was already night-fall. The dominant male and female slept on the platform inside the kopje whilst the other lions were spread out across the floor. Moyo watched as his ex-lover cuddled up with another male, and felt jealousy rising inside him.

The angry male decided to sleep outside, huffing and growling under his breath.

"What are you doing out here, Moyo?" said a soft voice behind him. Moyo turned around to encounter the green orbs of another beautiful lioness named Aina. "It's cold out here,"

"I can't sleep in there," he responded grumpily.

"Why not?"

"I think you know," he growled.

"Oh... That," she said, recognizing it. "I'm sorry about that - Mind if I sleep out here with you? I mean, if you need company?"

"Sure, lionesses like you make good company," he complimented. After realizing his comment, both of them blushed. Aina slept a few inches away from Moyo, but they both smiled at each other before departing into their deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story here on fan fiction. It's mainly inspired by the Lion King, but for now I have nothing in mind for my OCs to do with the Canon characters. **

**Characters/Name meanings/ Voice Actors:**

**Moyo - "Heart" (Swahili) - Jason Marsden**

**Neema - "Grace" (Swahili) - Sister of Moyo - voiced Zoe Leader**

**Kweli - "Sincere" (Swahili) - Moyo's best friend - voiced by Matthew Broderick.**

**Kumjali - "Cared" (Swahili) - Moyo's ex-lover - voiced by Lacey Chabert.**

**Imara - "Established" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - voiced by Julie Kavner.**

**Huduma - "Cared" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - same voice actor as Pocahontas **

**Thamani - "Precious" (Swahili) - Neema and Moyo's mother, Kiburi's mate.**

**Kiburi - "Proud" (Swahili) - Thamani's mate, father of Neema and Moyo.**

**Aina - "Kind" (Swahili) - voiced by Paige O'Harra.**

**(I know, most of these have the same voices as the Lion King Canon characters,) but I just felt as if they suited these voices. Some of them I don't know - I couldn't find the voice actor. I didn't really bother naming Moyo's parents because they're really _that _important in this story.)**

*If you have an idea or anything you want to add to the story, please contact me by PM or just write in the comment box please. Thank you! :D*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Secrets**_

* * *

None of the lions in the territory were blissfully aware that it was dawn. None other than Moyo, that was. He yawned quietly, before reaching the edge of the small perch. He could only yawn as he saw animals take their places in the kingdom; mostly cheetahs who woke up early.

Moyo felt better today than yesterday and the previous year. Perhaps Aina's company did him some good? He had never spoken to her about personal things - they would only greet each other. But they were reaching out for each other's paws, and slowly they became closer than before. They weren't friends just yet. It was just an offer he offered her last night; and that was to sleep outside with him, and far away from each other at that.

His brief thinking moment was interrupted by Aina's soft voice that got louder as she reached him.

"Awake already, I see." she commented, sitting by his side. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Well, I can't say I'm fully 'cured' but I am a little better than yesterday." he responded, looking into her green eyes. "Are you going to go hunting with the huntresses today?" he asked her, smiling.

She nodded slowly. "I'm afraid I can't miss the hunt; we need as much food as we can get," she added, hopping down the slope of rocks. "Care to go on a walk with me? I could really use the company," she offered.

Moyo didn't say a word, but nodded and followed her. They took their time, using every second to pull the weight off of their shoulders and to make themselves much 'lighter'. Sharing one's anxiety, and relatives in other prides.

"...And I made it here with my mother," Aina concluded as they rested on some rocks near the water.

"Wow. Your back story is better than my dad's," complimented Moyo.

They remained silent for a few moments before Moyo stood up.

"Well, I'm going to break the silence," he spoke. "I hope I don't sound mean, but is it all right if we walk home now? I have a feeling you're going to miss your hunt,"

Aina stood up quickly. "Yes, yes - of course. I was just about to say the same thing."

They walked side by side before reaching home, and Moyo was right; the huntresses were awake. They yawned and stretched. Aina's mother, Kukulia, approached them with a smile.

"Good morning, Moyo, Aina." she said, nuzzling her daughter.

"Good morning mother,"

"Good morning, Kukulia. You look happy today," Moyo responded.

"Oh, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, bubbling like acid in a hyena's belly!" Kukulia exclaimed, walking off with the huntresses.

Aina looked at Moyo with a comforting smile. "I'll see you later, Moyo." she noted softly. She began to depart when Moyo stopped her.

"Wait! Aina..." he murmured. "Good luck..."

Aina looked at him, confused. Good luck? None of the males had ever wished them luck - or at least the rest. Aina could tell Moyo was a different lion. He had some positives and negatives. His positives were that he was flattering, he was never mean or cruel or bossy - like most males - and majority of the time, he was positive. Aina found it hard to point out his flaws; to her, he never had any.

"What?" she gasped at his outburst.

"You heard me," he said, smugly before walking off.

She stood at him, confused before joining the other females.

* * *

Later on during the day, Neema was out with Imara and Huduma, gossiping as usual.

"Neema, can I ask you something?" Huduma asked. Neema nodded, and Huduma spoke almost immediately. "Do you like Kweli?"

"What, as a friend? Of course! He's funny..." she was interrupted by Imara.

"No, we mean _love _him," Imara specified.

Neema clenched her teeth and blushed. "Um... Maybe... I'm not sure of my feelings yet - for now, it's just a friend. I mean, he's a season older than me! I'm only a teen, and he's a young adult!" she moaned, rolling her eyes.

"He seems to like you," Imara continued. "Spend some more time with him so you know what you feel for him."

"Yeah, after all, we all know you like him!" Huduma provoked.

"Do not!" Neema protested. "You two probably like my brother - since you spend so much time with him!"

"Uh, No! Aina likes him! She told me to not tell anyone, to keep it a secret - but I trust you guys." Imara stated.

The bush wriggled behind them, and all three lionesses begun to sniff the air.

"Do you guys smell that?" Huduma gasped, her heart racing. "It's not a familiar scent..."

"What if it's a rouge?!" Imara panicked, hiding behind Huduma.

"Um... I'll go look," Neema shivered bravely before walking over to the bush. Armed with eight claws, Neema gently pulled the bush apart and saw something small. There seemed to be a small white lion cub, asleep. The cub had scars over its legs, a ripped ear and had no tail tuft.

"What is it?" Imara cooed from behind. The two lionesses stepped forward to join their friend on the scene. "A white lion cub? They're extremely rare..."

"I know. We should take care of it, we should show the lionesses..." Huduma suggested.

"No, the males will kill it. We can't show _anyone - _not our mothers, brothers, siblings or males! Especially them, they'll kill them on sight!" Neema noted, picking up the cub. "We have to keep it a secret."

"Where do we hide it?" asked Huduma, feeling sorry for the cub.

"Hmm... If we leave it where we found it, it should be okay. It looks young though, and may need some nursing. We have to ween the cub early..."

"We could bring little scraps of meat after the hunt." Imara noted, nuzzling the cub.

The cub opened its eyes hesitantly before seeing the three lionesses. The cub seemed to think Neema was its mother, and nuzzled up to her leg.

"Mama," the cub mewed.

"Shh, little cub. I'm not your mama, but we'll bring you some food later. You have to stay quiet okay? Your life is depending on us," Neema soothed, nuzzling the cub. She placed the white bundle back behind the bushes, looking back to make sure the cub wasn't exposed.

"I'm worried, Neema." Huduma commented.

"She'll be all right - I'll make sure to come at least every hour," Neema promised.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy - Thank you very much! I didn't think this story would attract a reader so quickly! It means so much that you've said that! I've already began writing Chapter 2, so hang in there! :D**

**Warrior of The Forrest - Thank you very much!  
**

**Characters/Name meanings/ Voice Actors:**

**Moyo - "Heart" (Swahili) - Jason Marsden**

**Neema - "Grace" (Swahili) - Sister of Moyo - voiced Zoe Leader**

**Kweli - "Sincere" (Swahili) - Moyo's best friend - voiced by Matthew Broderick.**

**Kumjali - "Cared" (Swahili) - Moyo's ex-lover - voiced by Lacey Chabert.**

**Imara - "Established" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - voiced by Julie Kavner.**

**Huduma - "Cared" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - same voice actor as Pocahontas**

**Thamani - "Precious" (Swahili) - Neema and Moyo's mother, Kiburi's mate.**

**Kiburi - "Proud" (Swahili) - Thamani's mate, father of Neema and Moyo.**

**Aina - "Kind" (Swahili) - voiced by Paige O'Harra.**

**Kukulia - "Raised" (Swahili) - Aina's mother**

**(I know, most of these have the same voices as the Lion King Canon characters,) but I just felt as if they suited these voices. Some of them I don't know - I couldn't find the voice actor. I didn't really bother naming Moyo's parents because they're really _that _important in this story.)**

*If you have an idea or anything you want to add to the story, please contact me by PM or just write in the comment box please. Thank you! :D*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Siri**_

* * *

For weeks the three lionesses brought food for the white lion cub. It was very tough to wean her, but with patience and encouragement, the cub was able to eat meat like a normal lioness. Neema, Huduma and Imara were all napping. Neema held the young cub in her arms tightly, bringing a blanket of warmth to the cub and provoking a purr deep down in their throats.

The cub was young, but it could talk a little - but only simple words. **  
**

"Where do you think she came from?" pondered Huduma, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, really, but maybe she came from another pride?" Neema predicted.

"And, judging by those wounds, she must have been chased - possibly by hyenas?" Imara added.

The bushes began to shake and a growled rumbled from behind it. The lionesses stood up attentively, prepared to defend the juvenile lion cub behind them. A low growl also erupted from their throats as they extended their claws and bared their teeth.

* * *

Back in the pride, Aina was searching for Moyo, asking a few lionesses where he had went. They had all responded "No", but as Aina approached Thamani, she replied with something useful.

"I think he went down to the creak to drink for a while, he's very stressed," replied the elder.

"I should find him," Aina suggested, ready to depart.

"You'd rather not," said a mocking voice behind them.

"Why not?" replied Aina, snarling. "I'm worried about him. Even if it was over a year ago, you really put him on edge, Kumjali!"

"Because I'm going to talk to him! Not _you._ I bet you're just stalling because you want a lover," she spat before running off to the creak.

"I'm going to..." Aina was interrupted by Thamani, who pulled her down.

"Let her go. Perhaps it's the best for them the express their feelings to each other," she said softly.

* * *

The three lionesses stood strong, ready to face their attacker. The bush jaggled and bounced and a golden paw had appeared.

"Please tell me this is not another mysterious cub!" Imara moaned, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Moyo emerged from the den with a confused look.

"What are you screaming about? What's..." he stopped, frozen when he saw the cub quivering beneath his sister's legs. "What's the cub doing here?"

"Please, Moyo! Don't kill her! We found her hurt in this bush and promised to keep her a secret," Neema pleaded at her brother. "You can't hurt it!"

"Though it is treason to do this, I'll keep her safe. I won't tell anyone and she can stay hidden in my hiding spot - there are many den spots there." he suggested. The girls gasped, and the white cub went and nuzzled Moyo's leg, purring. After leaving the bush with the cub in his jaws, Moyo led the way to his hiding spot, cautious.

They soon encountered Kumjali, who panted from the running. She exhaled before speaking.

"I'm sorry about last year, Moyo." she apologized, sulking.

"What?! Moyo, you can't forgive her, it's been over a year already! If she really felt sorry for you, she'd have the guts to walk to you last year, at least," said Neema, defending her older brother.

Moyo sighed and put the cub down. "I forgive you, Kumjali."

"Can you give me a chance to make you happy again?"

"Moyo, no! You shouldn't trust her - after what she's..." Imara was interrupted by Moyo.

"She's apologized! I'd do the same for you, and you if you did something wrong!" he protested. "And I will give Kumjali another chance. She won't betray me, just wait."

Neema picked the cub up, disappointed in her brother. She glared at both her brother and the lioness before continuing to take the cub the secret place with Huduma and Imara close behind.

"Oh, and about the cub - you have to keep her a secret." Moyo said to Kumjali.

"Oh, I don't care about that - I have nothing to do with the cub. I only want you," she said with a devious smile. "Let's go home now, I have a surprise for you."

* * *

After settling the cub in the hide-out, Neema, Huduma and Imara decided to give her a name.

"You know, we've been with this cub for two weeks and we still haven't given it a name," Huduma began. "We should name it."

"I like the name Uzuri - it means beautiful." Imara suggested.

"I'm not saying she's not beautiful, but that name's too common. I want to give her a special name - like Siri; it means secret." Neema noted.

"I like that name," said Huduma, with a hint of happiness in her soft voice.

"I could live with that, I guess." said Imara, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Back in the pride's territory, Aina had just noticed Moyo and Kumjali walking together. She galloped to them excitedly, happy to see Moyo back and wondered what they were talking about.

"Where were you, Moyo? I was worried," she nuzzled him tenderly. Moyo pulled back with a confused expression. "What is it?"

"I... I... I can't be with you, Aina. I'm with Kumjali." he sighed, nuzzling Kumjali. "But we can still be close friends."

"Who said I liked you?" asked Aina, jealous.

"It's pretty obvious. But I've decided to return to Kumjali." At that point, Moyo and Kumjali exchanged a loving smile.

"You're just gonna be used like that? Do you remember how much pain she caused you? What if..."

"Aina, don't talk to me like you're my mate - because you're not. I've made my own decision. No-one, not even my father, can boss me around."

Aina ran off, crying and hid in a small den behind the bushes. Moyo continued to walk with Kumjali, trying his hardest to ignore the people he had hurt, and only because he got back with his lover. Did he do the right thing?

* * *

**A/N: Most of you may hate Moyo - but you'll see later on why he chose to be with her again. I will be taking a small break off here, because I will be writing a requested story. But I'll be getting back to this one very soon! Once I write at least three chapters of the requested story. Make sure to check it out, please! It's a Lion King one!**

**Characters/Name meanings/ Voice Actors:**

**Moyo - "Heart" (Swahili) - Jason Marsden**

**Neema - "Grace" (Swahili) - Sister of Moyo - voiced Zoe Leader**

**Kweli - "Sincere" (Swahili) - Moyo's best friend - voiced by Matthew Broderick.**

**Kumjali - "Cared" (Swahili) - Moyo's ex-lover - voiced by Lacey Chabert.**

**Imara - "Established" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - voiced by Julie Kavner.**

**Huduma - "Cared" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - same voice actor as Pocahontas**

**Thamani - "Precious" (Swahili) - Neema and Moyo's mother, Kiburi's mate.**

**Kiburi - "Proud" (Swahili) - Thamani's mate, father of Neema and Moyo.**

**Aina - "Kind" (Swahili) - voiced by Paige O'Harra.**

**Kukulia - "Raised" (Swahili) - Aina's mother**

**Siri - "Secret" (Swahili) - voiced by Michelle Horn **

**(I know, most of these have the same voices as the Lion King Canon characters,) but I just felt as if they suited these voices. Some of them I don't know - I couldn't find the voice actor. I didn't really bother naming Moyo's parents because they're really _that _important in this story.)**

*If you have an idea or anything you want to add to the story, please contact me by PM or just write in the comment box please. Thank you! :D*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Terrible Mistake**_

* * *

Paw-steps triggered her ears and heart; someone was approaching her. The green-eyes lioness turned around, lost for words as she saw Kweli in front of her.

"Kweli, what are you doing here?" she snapped, stressed. Aina didn't need more stress, or trouble. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her eyes were swarming with more of the salty liquid. She bit her lips and clenched her teeth underneath, trying to resist the painful words the re-played in her mind. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No. What's wrong with you? You seem upset," he described, looking at her. Aina turned her face the other way, smugly, not wanting anything to do with him. The shadow just made her frown as she realized he was approaching her.

"Can I sit with you?" questioned the brown-maned male as he looked into her green amusing orbs.

"Well, you've already spoken to me... so I suppose..." she mumbled, blushing as she met his eyes. Kweli sat down, smiling and placing his paw on hers.

"So, what's gotten into you?" he pondered. He offered a confused expression as Aina swiped her paw away from him.

She began her long explanation, expressing her feelings and about the mistake Moyo had chosen the take; the challenge of being a mate of a cruel and judged lioness. "...he doesn't care, Kweli. He really doesn't." she concluded, facing down to her uncolored paws.

"Of course he does - sooner or later he'll realize that freak is just using him."

"Why can't you talk to him? You're his friend..."

"If he didn't listen to Neema, what makes you think he'll listen to me? I mean, Neema's his sister," he tanned lion insisted, getting up on all fours. "Speaking of Neema, have you seen her? I need to talk to her,"

"I saw her heading towards some tree..."

_"Moyo's spot." _the lion mumbled in his mind. "Thanks," he added before leaving the lioness's side.

* * *

Kumjali rolled over, satisfied and purring louder than ever.

"Excellent, wasn't it?" she said with a devious smile.

Moyo nuzzled her affectionately. "It was amazing." he emphasized as he pulled away from the nuzzle.

"I told you I could make you happy." she said, standing on all fours. "It won't be long before..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - that's not happening, right?"

Kumjali didn't reply but ran her body under his chin, nuzzling him one more tenderly. "I have to go hunting, now. I'll see you later, honey." The golden lioness walked away from her mate as he collapsed onto the ground, tired.

"What a day!" he exclaimed, rolling in the sandy dirt. He looked over and saw Kweli heading to the tree. "Oh, no. The cub!" he whispered before galloping in that direction.

* * *

Kweli lumbered up the tree branch exhaustively as he panted heavily. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead before continuing to climb.

"Kweli!" cooed a voice from below.

Kweli's orbs searched from the branch in front of his right down below to encounter the blue eyes of Moyo, whom was looking up at him.

"What do you want?" snapped the angry lion, remembering how hurt Aina was.

"Um... don't go up that tree! There's poisonous spiders on there!" Moyo invented as he watched Kweli climb down.

Neema, Huduma and Imara had heard them and had assumed Moyo was distracting Kweli from finding little Siri. They hid the white cub beneath some bushes, keeping her as quiet as possible.

"What's going on?" the cub whispered as her heart raced.

"Just keep quiet, Siri, and very still..." Neema whispered back.

The disturbed and scared cub did was she was told and hid inside the bushes, making sure she wasn't exploited. Neema put her leg in front of the bush, with Imara and Huduma beside her and doing the same. It took moments for Kweli to finally lumber up the tree again with a smile.

"Um... Hey, Moyo." Neema greeted with a nervous smile. "What are you doing here?"

Siri looked to see Neema's leg blocking her and Kweli's paws in front but remained hidden.

"I wanted to speak to you, and I know Moyo is back with that immature feline - Aina was spotted crying this morning," he noted. He then looked to see Imara and Huduma, staring at him. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. Mind giving us a minute ladies?"

The females nodded slowly and walked out to encounter Moyo.

"Did he find the cub?" Moyo asked softly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"What do you care? You're with Kumjali now so it's none of your business." replied Imara harshly before walking off with Huduma. As they reached the cave, she gossiped and giggled. "I think he's gonna ask Neema to be his mate!"

"I think so too," Huduma agreed. "Did you see how desperate he was?"

The two girls both began laughing hysterically.

* * *

Back in the small tree dome, Neema was cornered by Kweli, who insisted on telling her what he wanted to tell her.

"Please, Kweli! I'm busy!" yelled Neema for the third time, not wanting to exploit a scared Siri behind her.

Kweli sighed, giving up on his attempt. "Alright, I'll be going now..."

"Kweli, wait!"

Kweli turned around, about to depart and met Neema's blue eyes. Neema knew she had to do it; she had upset her friend. Her lip trembled, and her heart raced. Her cheeks went red and her pupils made her look humiliated. She leaned forward, releasing her tongue and a tender, affectionate lick assured Kweli she cared.

"I'll see you later," she gestured as she left his side.

Kweli went red, and felt all dreamy inside. He sighed as he breathed heavily into her lovely scent. "I can assure you that," he said, looking back at Neema before departing back to the pride.

* * *

**A/N: And Neema finally makes her move towards him - but only to make him leave! It was basically a non-romantic peck, because she's not sure if she feels the same. But to Kweli, it's a whole different story! Poor Aina x3 But she'll get over it - she's not like Moyo!**

**Guest - Thank you! That means much! x3**

**Characters/Name meanings/ Voice Actors:**

**Moyo - "Heart" (Swahili) - Jason Marsden**

**Neema - "Grace" (Swahili) - Sister of Moyo - voiced Zoe Leader**

**Kweli - "Sincere" (Swahili) - Moyo's best friend - voiced by Matthew Broderick.**

**Kumjali - "Cared" (Swahili) - Moyo's ex-lover - voiced by Lacey Chabert.**

**Imara - "Established" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - voiced by Julie Kavner.**

**Huduma - "Cared" (Swahili) - Neema's best friend - same voice actor as Pocahontas**

**Thamani - "Precious" (Swahili) - Neema and Moyo's mother, Kiburi's mate.**

**Kiburi - "Proud" (Swahili) - Thamani's mate, father of Neema and Moyo.**

**Aina - "Kind" (Swahili) - voiced by Paige O'Harra.**

**Kukulia - "Raised" (Swahili) - Aina's mother**

**Siri - "Secret" (Swahili) - voiced by Michelle Horn**

**(I know, most of these have the same voices as the Lion King Canon characters,) but I just felt as if they suited these voices. Some of them I don't know - I couldn't find the voice actor. I didn't really bother naming Moyo's parents because they're really _that _important in this story.)**

*If you have an idea or anything you want to add to the story, please contact me by PM or just write in the comment box please. Thank you! :D*


End file.
